


Dillon Captured

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Kudos: 14





	Dillon Captured

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Ziggy paced the garage, waiting for Dillon to return. After being an hour late, he went to Dr. K to see if she could track his morpher.

She frowned, “It’s offline. But here’s the last known location.” She pointed to a map. 

Ziggy grabbed his scooter and started off to find his friend.

Dillon growled as he fought the ropes wrapped around him. Either they had been reinforced or he was weaker from his injuries than he’d thought. He lay still, struggling to breathe as blood began trickling down his chest again. Damn that jerk’s aim... 

Ziggy began checking the different buildings nearby Dillon’s last known location. He finally came to one that had people in it. He looked through the windows and finally spotted Dillon. He’d have to get through a group of people to get to his friend though. 

He prepared himself before busting the door open.

A few people turned to him, angry looks on their faces.

Ziggy fought them as best as possible, taking a few bad hits. He wasn’t going to give up on getting to Dillon though.

Dillon vaguely heard yelling, but his head felt wrapped in cotton. The blood loss had begun to affect him and he felt an urge to sleep. He tried to keep his eyes open, but failed.

Ziggy was bleeding from multiple wounds by the time he got to the door. He opened it and rushed in, kneeling beside his friend to analyze him. He struggled to lift him, carrying him out to Dillon’s car (which he’d found earlier), and drove him quickly back to Dr. K. He ignored his own wounds as he helped Dr. K patch up Dillon. When they were done, he sat beside the black ranger and watched him worriedly.

“Zig..gy?”

“Yeah, Dil. You’re safe now.”

“You okay?” Dillon struggled to open his eyes and look at his friend.

“I’ll live. How do you feel?”

“Like..I got shot.” The black ranger’s eyes finally opened halfway. “How did you find me?”

“Tracked your last known location on your morpher.” 

“Oh.” Dillon tried to stand. “Got to leave before they find me..”

“You’re safe here, okay?” Ziggy paused, “Why are they after you anyway?”

“They want to wipe all cyborgs out. Ambushed me when I stopped for water.” He took a breath and grimaced. “If they find us together, they’ll kill you too.”

“You’re staying here. There’s defenses built in anyway, but I’ll fight to protect you if I have to..”

Dillon eyed him critically. “You look like you’ll pass out any second.”

Ziggy sighed, “I might need to rest a little, but I’ll fight for you if I have to.”

“Why?”

“Because.. I care about you.” Ziggy looked down.

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“What do you mean?” The green ranger raised an eyebrow.

“For starters, I’m treating you like a stranger. For another…” Dillon leaned over and pressed his lips to Ziggy’s.

Ziggy’s eyes went wide but he soon kissed back.

Dillon moved back finally, a small smile on his face.

“I..” Ziggy struggled to talk, his emotions a mess inside him. Finally he whispered, “I love you..”

“I do too, Zig. Took me way too long to realize, but I do too.”

Ziggy gave him a smile before swaying slightly. 

“You better lay down. I don’t want to pick you up.”

Ziggy chuckled and nodded, “Can we lay together..?”

“Our room?” Dillon gave him a gentle look.

“That sounds good.”

“Come on then.”

Ziggy followed Dillon to their room quietly.

The black ranger eased both of them to the bed, wrapping his arms around Ziggy.

Ziggy smiled as he cuddled against the other ranger, closing his eyes and soon drifting off.


End file.
